


Jack o Lantern

by Tinkerbell2319



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319
Summary: Wanda carved Vision's face into a pumpkin.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Jack o Lantern

*It was All Hallows Eve (the night before Halloween) at the compound, and everyone was enjoying various traditions. Unfortunately, Vision had never experienced Halloween before. He didn’t understand the costumes or the candy or the pumpkins. He’d gone to a haunted house, but he didn’t see a point. Wanda ran up to him excitedly while holding a pumpkin.*

Wanda: *turns pumpkin around to reveal carving* Vis, look! I carved your face into a pumpkin!

Vision: Why am I on the pumpkin? 

Wanda: It’s Halloween! We carve pumpkins on Halloween, and I made you!

Vision: I was made by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. What are you talking about?

Wanda: Not real you, pumpkin you!

Vision: I’m not a pumpkin. 

Wanda: Right, but this pumpkin is you. I carved your face into a pumpkin. I made a jack o lantern! 

Vision: Isn’t that the man who lured children to their deaths in swamps? I assure you that that wasn’t me. 

Wanda: No, a Halloween jack o lantern! 

Vision: I have no idea what you’re talking about, but I like the way you say it.


End file.
